ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumi Jugo
Background Information Her eyes stared into the distance, past her target, like empty hallways filled with smoke. She pulled the bow string taut, against her cheek, feeling the feather trail her face as it whistled through the thick of the forest. It hit the eye, right in the iris. Dead, like the azure orbs casting the image of her fallen prey. The Jugo are infamous for their abilities, a strength that only flourishes as they lose their grip on their sanity. Terror leaden the tongues of those that wished to pronounce the family name, for the strongest members were thought to be almost immortal. Yet, when the war came to their village, those gods were not enough to hold off the forces of the enemy, and her village succumbed to the attack. Of those few that survived, a man named Ichizo Jugo took onto himself to raise a child found among the rubble. She was a Jugo, just like everyone in the village, and he would make sure Ayumi ( 夜悠美) would grow up a woman deserving of her bloodline. They traveled from village to village, her father-figure working as a man for hire for whomever could pay the highest price. He made a name for himself, his growing reputation earning him a strand of enemies. Despite his constant absence he spent every free minute teaching Ayumi how harness the energy around her to use her kekkei genkai, how to control the emotions that unleashed the terrifying abilities they shared in. "Do not think of yourself as a fuse, Ayumi. You are a conduit" Ayumi was a natural. They trained tirelessly, Ichizo pushing her past her limits, demanding more, demanding growth. Their training sessions always ended in a beautiful bloom of destructiveness, eradicating all their surroundings. Every spar letting loose just another inch of the rope that restraint the young girl's psyche. Ichizo knew there only so much he could teach her, and to keep her in seclusion would be to waste the great potential he saw in her. In Konohagure's academy she would learn to become a true ninja. Under the veil of night they began their travel to the village hidden in the leaves. Ichizo always made every effort to mask any trace of their stays in an effort to fend off those that wished for his head. They swept their foot prints, always booked a room in every village they passed just to send his enemies astray. On that night, he was finally bested. They were like specters in the darkness, appearing in their path without so much as rustling the leaves.The two were ambushed a few miles away from their destination. A squad of what must have been 10 figures shrouded in the night surrounded them. "Stay back" her guardian growled, positioning himself in front of the scared child. "Whatever this is about, this has nothing to do with her". The ghouls remained unmoved. This was a day he had been expecting, just not that soon. The mark of the cursed seal began to snake down his arms, crawling over his neck, and over his face. A cacophony of metal filled the air as the entire squadron slowly unsheathed their weapons. "RUN, AYAMI". At that second the figures jolted at them, flashes of black too fast for her eyes to follow. Ayami saw that crack of a smile pull at Ichizo's lips. "Oh,so this is how you wanna play?" The sclera of his eyes turned black like the night sky, his yellow irises shining as bright as the sparks that flew from his arm as he deflected a swarm of shuriken. "I can help!" His black eyes pierced through her "YoU aRe NoT ReaDy". They came at them at full swing. He used his body to try to protect her. Stains of red, the cries of her adoptive father. She was so angry. Ichizo hurled his whole body at them.The screams of men and women, the sickening sound of flesh ripping, bones snapping echoing in her head. A surge of delight,almost like pure ecstasy washed over er as she watched his nails dig into the face of a woman. Their puny weapons felt like mosquito bites.There was blood everywhere. Her arms and legs felt so heavy. She saw the glint of a weapon zip towards her. There were only so many Ichizo could distract. "Get the child!" That was enough to make Ichizo turn towards her, and for an enemy to stab him in the eye. Blood shot out of his orbital cavity, it was an opening. Her foe stopped right in front of her and turned towards Ichizo again. "NO!" The young Ayume tackled the figure and sunk her teeth into its leg. "Let go you little AH" Her little hands dug into his thigh. Patches of hardened rock began to surface on her skin. The disease spread over her cheeks, over her arms, reaching her fingers and turning them into sharp blades. They tore right through his muscles in a scarlet explosion. The derange look in the child's face petrified him, a silent scream slacking his jaw. She ripped through the rest of his team with as much ease. Mauling the lot that hovered over Ichizo's body. From her peripheral watched the man try to crawl away. Her crazed eyes followed him, her hands busy pummeling the head of another into the ground,grinding, grating against the ground until there was just a stain. "Run, run" she cackled,a protrusion of hardened skin jutted from her arm and hooked around his head pulling him back. His frantic cries fueled her laughter. No foe, no, no human deserved that kind of death.When her vision slowly came into focus, she could discern the splatters of ripped limbs scattered around lumps of blood-matted cloaks. "Ichizo?" she choked, her voice forcing its way past an involuntary chuckle stuck in her throat, the blood still warm in her hands. The small child crawled on her knees through the pool of innards, holding her grinning face in her hand. Ichizo lay on a trunk, holding his side, his breath labored. He was badly hurt. "Ichizo...." Her wavering voice octaves too low to belong to the young girl. As she grew closer she could see his face, the deranged look replaced by a terror that made his eyes quake. She stared at the horizon, her eyes looking past the mangled bodies that littered the ground. Her skin slowly retracted, shrinking into its natural form."I..chi." Her words cut short by a spew of red dripping down her mouth. "I'm sorry" She felt the sharp kunai pierce through her, her father's arm wrapped around her, pushing and twisting the blade further into her gut. That was not her daughter, she was a monster. He...he made her that monster. Personality & Behavior Ayumi is a being of few emotions. In battle she is a beast without reproach;around people she is reserved, almost imperceptible, and painfully polite. She makes herself small, fearful of conflict,avoiding interactions as much as she can.In social events she keeps to herself, doing the bare minimum to get by. Due to this, there are not many people who she would consider her friends, much less people dear to her. Betrayal has made her cold, unable to feel anything but a sense of responsibility for those with whom she works with. Her voice is quiet and monotonous, cold as her eyes.That is not to say that she is shy, Ayumi is not afraid to speak her mind and will often chime in to state her opinion. While in missions is when she is most vocal, establishing her role as leader, unwilling to drown into the background. Persistent, there is nothing that can get in the way of the kunoichi when her mind is set on something. Appearance Standing at 5 feet 5 inches, she is on the shorter side when it comes to females her age. Her chestnut brown hair cascades down to her lower back, always tied up in a pony tail. Long bangs frame her sun-kissed face, tickling the outline of her rose thin lips. The shadows of muscles can be seen in her body, made thick and strong through training. She dons many scars, the one on her stomach that resembled a whirlpool left by the only and last person she ever trusted. Abilities Nijutsu Depending on her enemy Ayumi has two different styles of fighting; using her kama for close combat, or going all out with brute strength once her abilities are tapped into. In her berserk form there is no room for strategy, only blind punches. In that state she becomes a Juggernaut, making it her sole purpose to either tire out her enemy or pummel them to the ground. Intelligence Ayumi is an extremely gifted student, she can easily calculate and measure the speed of her opponent to properly execute her attack. Like a game of chess, she predicts her enemy's next move. When using her kekkei genkai she detaches from her human consciousness and reverts into primal pure range, Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)